


Thursday's Child (Has Far to Go)

by sakurazero10



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Babysitter Stiles Stilinski, Canon-Typical Violence, Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Derek Hale Deserves Nice Things, Friendship, Full Shift Werewolves, How is that not a tag, Kid Fic, M/M, Pack Bonding, Pack Dynamics, Sheriff Stilinski Finds Out About Werewolves, Tags May Change, cause that's way cooler than half shift weres, soft Derek Hale, stoic bois who become soft when they interact with children
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-03 21:57:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16333964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakurazero10/pseuds/sakurazero10
Summary: Derek Hale is left to pick up the pieces of his once again shattered life. His sister has left him the sole guardian of his nephew, Eli Hale. He somehow manages to wrangle Stiles Stilinski into his messed up life as an unwitting babysitter. Stiles, understandably, falls for both Derek and his nephew.Chris Argent never knew he had a son, but when he sees his own eyes reflected back at him, he remembers Laura Hale and the 5 months filled with a whirlwind romance that ended with the Hale Fire.





	1. Prologue: An Oath Bathed in Blood

**Author's Note:**

> Titles are awful mine even more so, summary sucks. Sorry about this, I haven't written a fanfic in about 10 years or so. Yeah, this is an idea that has been sitting in my brain for a long while and I finally got to write it all out. This is definitely going to be a work in progress so bear with me.
> 
> edit: Eli is now 4 cause I can do as I please and I fixed a minor plot inconsistency.

When it happens Derek can feel it like a snap, the once strong familial ties that tethered him and Laura together since his first breath are gone - broken - and so can Eli. Eli, who Laura had carried to term, gave birth to far from their ancestor’s land, the first Hale child to not be christened and blessed under the Nemeton. He stares at the little boy with Laura’s smile, dark thick hair, and startling green eyes – the boy is a Hale, through and through. Eli is only 4 years old and is bawling his little heart out and at 19, Derek is in a reasonable state of shock and grief. All he can do is hold the little one close.

Derek remembers when he had first laid eyes on little Eli, wrapped up in the Hale family blanket, one of the last remaining heirlooms that survived the fire. That night, hours after Eli’s birth, he had made a silent vow. In that small cottage, far away from the city and prying eyes he promised to protect the little pup with all he had - he had already failed his family once he wouldn’t fail Eli. Laura was dead and there was nothing he could do about it, but Eli was still here.

Laura asked Derek to take care of Eli while she went out on her biannual visit to see Uncle Peter. She had left with a single carryon case and a small pile of photos to show Peter. She wanted him to know that they thought of him often and keep him involved in their life, even if he was comatose. She smiled at them both, told Derek to enjoy the sunshine with the little wolf and kissed her boy on his left eyebrow and then with a jaunty wave she was gone.

Little Eli doesn’t understand that Mama won’t ever be coming back, maybe he’ll understand when he’s older, but right now all he can feel the hundreds year old werewolf blood humming through his veins and his inner wolf pup howling. It’s mourning for the pack tie that snapped so abruptly and crying

 _MamaAlphaGone_. So, the baby cries with it, sad and confused.

Derek sits there on the couch of their apartment (now his apartment), just as heartbroken and can only hold tight to the last remaining member of the Hale pack. His own wolf howling and threatening to break out. He needs to run, run until he breaks at the seams – run until he can face the fact that his sister is dead. A renewing cry startles him out of his spiraling thoughts and he focuses back on the crying toddler. He looks down and holds his nephew eyes soft and warm full of reverence and care. This is his priority, make sure that the little one is taken care of. He holds the pup close and makes another promise.

“I promise Eli. I’ll find out what happened to your Mama. I won’t rest until I find them I’ll rip their throat out – with my teeth,” his voice serious, with just a tinge of growl. This is a different promise, one that he is determined to see through ‘til the end.

He remembers his mother years ago, smiling darkly and promising to repay blood for blood to those who had taken and killed his father. He knows how she courted the Ancients to help her hunt down those who had killed and skinned her mate – taking his pelt but leaving his body desecrated. The hunters never saw her coming. She brought home his pelt to be buried with his body, her hands and mouth stained with blood and tears in her eyes. Alpha Talia Hale was a force to be reckoned with. 

So, he makes his promise - to find those responsible for Laura's death. He would hunt those that would dare cut Laura down in the prime of her life. He would come back alive, there was no other alternative. Eli needed him. But that didn’t mean he wouldn’t revel in the coming battle and take pleasure in watching the killer’s life drain from their eyes.

He looks out toward the window and asks Mother Moon for guidance. In Beacon Hills, the Nemeton thrums with a renewed power calling the last of the Hales back home.


	2. Of Monsters and Teenage Werewolves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek contemplates his uncle's death, the concept of monsters, and Scott McCall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back with a chapter 2 and it's worse than ever, just some more Derek-centric introspective thought, but the actual plot of this story will show up in the next chapter.

Before Eli, Derek was more of a glass half empty type of guy. There was no real wonder why being the sole reason that your entire family was dead has a bit of an effect on the way you see the world. He’s not gonna lie, for a while he was depressed and anxious, he was always second guessing himself. He could never be able to unsee his mistake that cost his family their lives and the role Kate Argent had in the grand scheme of things. Derek was a champion guilt monger. Derek could admit that he was on a road toward self-destruction. But then Laura found out she was pregnant and his whole life changed again.

 

Don’t get him wrong, he was still just as sullen and stoic as always, but with El he was just a completely different person. Laura likened him to a baby duck, imprinting on the little pup way before its actual birth and the baby imprinted right back. She said that Eli reminded her of Derek when he was a baby. She would laugh and reminisce about Derek toddling after Mama and Papa, always reaching up for a quick snuggle and scenting session. It was the rare moments when they were able to enjoy their family memories and Derek would grumble at the embarrassing story, they would always get quiet after ever aware of how much they lost. But Laura was always determined to look toward the future.

 

 “Time waits for no one,” she would say, proud and strong. The strongest person he knew.

 

Time, indeed, kept ticking and it seemed like entire years passed by while Derek waited for all the “excitement” of Beacon Hills to die down into a tentative mundane routine.

 

It still took time to get properly situated in Beacon Hills and added with the clusterfuck that went down shortly after his arrival there was hardly enough of a pause in Derek’s life to take a breath. Eli was safe, sheltered by a neighboring pack – it damn near killed Derek to send him away, but he knew the battlefield was no place for little pups. He never went a day without a phone call and every moment of peace was used to visit little Eli at the Stevens Pack.

 

But after the shit that went down, he knew that he had made the right decision.

 

Derek knew that Peter was no longer in his right mind to be leading the pack, let alone be left alive. He had already caused enough damage dragging two unsuspecting teenagers into this whole mess. Derek kept his promise to Eli in the end. He tore out Peter’s throat, no matter if the scrawny barely newborn teenage pup was still whining in the background.

 

This was _his_ kill, the Alpha eyes were _family_ eyes, Peter was his family.

 

There was never any doubt that Derek was going to kill the Rouge Alpha that killed Laura. No matter what he said, he wasn’t letting Scott kill Peter. Besides a _boy_ like him shouldn’t have blood on his hands.

 

A boy should never have to shoulder the responsibility of Alpha. Derek may have been inexperienced and been hyped up on the new power that ran through his veins, but he knew what it was to be a werewolf. As a child, he was taught to accept that he was not just a wolf and not just a human, but a hybrid between two worlds.

 

He would wake up as a child terrified that the Huntsman from his book would come to gun him down, for being a monster, for being a werewolf. His mother had cursed Peter under her tongue, but she held him gently that night. Whispered honeyed words of reassurance and love to him. “We’re not monsters Derek, we’re people,”

 

He knew now that his mother was only feeding him sugar coated words to hide the bitterness of the world, words to soothe the fears of a child. Derek was a man now, he knew better. Bad things happened to good and peaceful people, and the monsters were not always the ones running under the moon. No, he wasn’t a monster, his family was good people, leading peaceful lives. He had looked monsters straight in their eyes, a beautiful face mismatched to a rotting soul, and watched the life be ripped out of them. He took satisfaction in that thought, that there was one less monster in the world.

 

Scott would never be able to come to grips with that part of himself if he could never get over hating the wolf part of himself. _Maybe they had a reason._ Derek’s wolf still snarls at the utter audacity that Scott had to try to justify the fire that burnt down his home and killed his Pack. No, Scott would never become an Alpha.

 

Derek could never trust a wolf that would readily go against their own kind, but for the most part, the kid was harmless. (Oh how he would regret those words.) Scott would whimper and whine about lost opportunities and his future. He never thought about all he had gained because of the bite. The ungrateful little ass. Anyway, Derek had more important things to think about.

 

Derek was finally gonna be able to see Eli for more than a few scant hours a day. He was finally gonna bring Eli home, but before that, he was gonna have to find a new place to live. A new den for him and Eli, the little pack of two.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> writing is hard  
> be kind, be well, and do something nice for somebody

**Author's Note:**

> Huh, it's shorter than I thought it would be well if I continue to write it I'll most likely make the chapters considerably longer than this, but still quite short. It also took quite the turn.
> 
> Feel free to comment  
> I could use some criticism and basic instruction on how to write because obviously, I have no clue.


End file.
